Breath No More
by Lyriath Eowyn
Summary: Como winry se sentiria se soubesse que Ed ama outra pessoa? [Ed x Win] x [Ed x ...] x [Romance] x [livre] x [Song]


Diclaimer: FMA não é meu, felizes?

Essa fic se baseia em um boato que diz que o primeiro amor do Ed, foi um pingo de gente ruiva chamada "Armony". Ah, ia esquecendo! Breath no more é uma música do Evanescense não minha, agradeço muito a minha tia que me mandou ela junto com uma certa música do Nightwish e do TATU.  
Essa fic é a primeira parte da Trilogia Real Life, se quiserem as outras duas fics, please, me avisem por review que eu posto na hora ---

Sinopse: Como winry se sentiria se soubesse que Ed ama outra pessoa? Ed x Win x Ed x ... x Romance x livre x Song

.U.P.

Song baseada em um boato, essa fic fala sobre os sentimentos de Ed após a 'morte' de Armony,e claro, como adoro ambiguidade, sobre os sentimentos de Winry ao descobrir sobre ela. Ed x Armony Ed x Win

Chapter 1- Breath no more (Não respiro mais)

Piano Solo Opening

Flashback

-Ed você está estranho- reparou Winry olhando-o atentamente, percebendo certo pesar um pouco maior que o normal nos olhos dourados dele, precisava se cuidar, estava ficando na cara até pra amiga que ele estava triste, talvez até um pouco deprimido. Lembrou-se de Nina, aquela garotinha que tinha sido transmutada em quimera há muito tempo, por culpa dele... não era a hora de se culpar até por isso...não de novo.

-Não é nada-falou Ed fitando o chão longamente enquanto a garota o concertava, fechou os olhos, aquela novela dançante continuou em sua mente sem parar, lembranças e mais lembranças tristes, por que justamente as garotas que ele gostava tinham de partir?  
E, principalmente, de uma maneira tão trágica?Trisha, Nina, Rose, Armony , Izumi ... A única que continuava alí era Winry, sua amiga de infância, mas do jeito que as coisas continuavam, ele tinha medo até mesmo de continuar perto dela, suas mãos impotentes não podiam fazer nada para evitar o que acontecia com as pessoas que estavam perto dele.

-Quieto assim até desconfio- disse Winry, e levantou um sobrancelha, duvidando longamente das palavras de Edward, que quase não tinha reclamado naquele dia.- Vocês dois- ela lançou um olhar para a enorme armadura na sala, perto deles - Estão sempre de segredinhos pelos cantos- terminou ela, ainda fazendo os ajustes no braço de Ed. Al, se pudesse teria engolido em seco, mas não podia, mesmo assim, recuou.

-Nii-san está bem, só está precisando descansar um pouco- disse a armadura olhando significativamente para seu irmão que fitava o chão em silencio.

-Só preciso de um tempo- disse Ed, a garota olhou-o com espanto, até mesmo parou temporariamente com os ajustes que fazia, desde quando Ed concordava assim com Al? Principalmente quando o assunto era 'tomar um folego entre uma missão e outra'?

-Já chega. Os dois! - falou a garota levemente aborrecida - Você nunca diria isso Ed! - a ultima observação fez com que o garoto abrisse os olhos, com certeza era um coisa que ele jamais diria a menos que tivesse alguma coisa errada.

Flashback

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side  
(Tenho olhado no espelho por tanto tempo Que cheguei a acreditar que minha alma está do outro lado)

Edward olhava para o teto do seu quarto na casa das Rockbell, pensando simplesmente, não sentia muita vontade de fazer nada, principalmente depois da conversa que tivera com Winry, que estava mais que desconfiada de que havia algo errado com ele. O que ele poderia fazer? Estava certa, realmente havia algo errado, e, pela primeira vez na vida tinha reparado nisso, estranhamente, mesmo antes ou ainda quando tinham começado a procurar a Pedra, coisas ruins aconteciam com as garotas ligadas à eles, podia se lembrar de cada uma delas, por muito pouco tinha evitado que o pior acontecesse até mesmo com Winry. Ainda se lembrava do Açougueiro que tentou matar ambos.  
Pensou em Al, em tudo que aconteceu a ele por sua culpa, perdeu o corpo arriscando tudo que tinham em uma transmutação humana, se fosse um irmão mais velho super protetor nada disso teria acontecido, se não tivesse uma idéia tão tola, até mesmo ele, Edward Elric, ainda teria seus membros, estava como um culpado por ter feito seu irmão sofrer tanto assim, por ter feito as pessoas ao seu redor sofrerem,mas não guardava qualquer rancor pelos dias que se passaram().

.-..-..-.-..-.

Winry penteava seus longos cabelos louros, tomando fôlego antes de preparar o jantar, olhava-se no espelho, só agora tinha reparado em si mesma, em como crescera durante todo esse tempo. Desde que os dois tinham partido, ela cresceu bastante, agora tinha 15 anos, e não era mais uma criança, era mulher em todos os sentidos, sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se desse fato. Pena, ele nunca reparava, não importasse o que fizesse ele nunca reparava nela, mas ele era assim mesmo, sempre desligado, preocupado com várias outras coisas, sua culpa o fazia parecer frio e distante,mas ela sabia, Ed não era assim como queria aparentar...

"O que aconteceu com você?" pensou a garota, seria bom se tudo voltasse a ser como antes... "Meus cabelos...Eles cresceram bastante..."(1)pensou Winry segurando uma mecha do cabelo entre os dedos da mão direita, fazia tempo que não os cortava, mas nem se lembrava o por que...

Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me  
(Todos os pequenos pedaços caindo, quebram-se Pedaços de mim)

Levantou-se, ficar parada olhando sua imagem refletida pelo espelho não iria ajudar em nada, nem resolveria sua crescente curiosidade, sabia que Ed não estava bem, fazia muito tempo que não o via assim, desde aquele dia...(2)

Não o culpava por ter sido tão frio, mas queria abraçar toda aquela tristeza e levá-la para bem longe, queria lavar aquela culpa, faze-lo esquecer do que o atormentava.  
Não suportava vê-lo assim, não a ele, nem a Al, que também parecia triste, embora aquela armadura o impedisse de manifestar seus sentimentos livremente.

Decidiu falar com Al primeiro, já que o mais novo também odiava ver Ed desse jeito tão desanimado, e quem sabe ela pudesse ajudar?  
Encontrou o garoto no jardim com Dan sentado ao lado dele.

-Al- falou a garota sentando-se do lado de Dan e acariciando-lhe a cabeça - O que há com o Ed?- perguntou ela antes que ogaroto pensasse em qualquer desculpa plausível, que ela tinha certeza que pensaria.

-Nii-san está bem Winry-san, só está um pouco cansado- respondeu Al gaguejando um pouco e desviando o olhar para Dan.

-Não parece. Até quando vão continuar me escondendo isso?- perguntou ela com irritação na voz - Essa tristeza - disse com uma voz baixa, ainda coçando a cabeça de Dan - É típica de um amor perdido-

Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
(Pequenos demais para serem colocados de volta no lugar Pequenos demais para terem importância Mas grandes o suficiente para me cortar em tantos pequenos pedaços)

-A-amor p-per-perdido? T-tem certeza?- gaguejou Al ollhando para Winry assustado, se pudesse teria ficado vermelho, realmente vermelho, talvez mais que um tomate, não queria 'entregar' seu irmão de bandeja assim, mas percebeu que Winry não o deixaria em paz, e para piorar, Ed estava tão triste como fazia tempos que ele não o via, ah, se tivesse alguma fé teria perguntado a Deus o que deveria fazer. Mas não tinha religião, nem sabia se acreditava em Deus, mas mesmo assim se perguntou "Ah Deus, o que devofazer??????????" era um pouco desesperado da parte dele, mas torceu para que alguma intervenção divina tirasse a garota dali.

-Não tinha- Winry sorriu maliciosamente - Mas você acabou de confirmar- seu sorriso se desfez, passando para uma expressão assustadora - E então, quem é ela?

-Ela? Winry-san,não tem nenhuma 'ela'.

-Então só pode ser 'ele'.- observou a garota, deixando Al sem graça,se ele dissesse que não iria voltar a estaca zero, se confirmasse, diria que Ed gostava de outros homens, estava literalmente entre a cruz e a espada, ou pior, entre Winry e Ed!

.-..-..-.-..-.

Ed virou-se, tentando dormir, tentando esquecer, conhecia aquela sensação de perder alguém, mas nunca tinha sido tão forte assim, tão intenso, tinha guardado aquelas palavras de despedida, e com certeza as guardaria para sempre.

-Você me deu algo que ninguém me deu antes: amor.- repetiu ele olhando para a janela, tudo por culpa dele novamente...

If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed  
(Se eu tentar tocá-la E sangrar Eu sangro)

-É que onii-san...- começou Al tentando explicar alguma coisa

-Ele estava apaixonado por alguém?- perguntou Winry, seu coração palpitava, temendo a resposta, olhou para Al ansiosa.

-Acho que sim-sussurrou Al refletindo, repassando aquelas lembranças tristes pela mente.

-Entendo- disse a garota abaixando a cabeça e olhando para a grama- E por quem? Eu a conheço?

-Não- respondeu Al - Nós a conhecemos em uma missão, ela era uma alquimista- 'era'? então significava que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

-"Era"?

-Ela...- silencio, não precisava mais que isso para explicar. Winry sentiu-se triste, mas ao mesmo tempo terrivelmente aliviada, por mais que quisesse dizer que não, sabia que não poderia. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o coração, batia, mas sangrava, podia senti-lo doer, sangrando...

-Sinto muito- disse, e se levantou com um falso sorriso - Neh, alguém precisa falar com ele!- e saiu, deixando Al horrorizado, quando conseguiu processar a informação, levantou-se num salto para seguir a garota, mas foi impedido por Pinako que pediu para que ele cortasse a lenha.

And I breathe,  
I breathe no more  
(E eu respiro Eu não respiro mais)

Entrou no quarto sem bater, apenas escancarou a porta der repente, surpreendendo o garoto distraído com sua própria dor, Ed levantou-se com raiva.

-Tá pensando o que?- falou Winry antes do garoto berrar-lhe qualquer desaforo, ele olhou-a com profundo ódio.

-Para ela você nunca olharia assim não é?- completou ela baixando a cabeça, parou no meio do caminho que levava a cama em que Ed estava deitado, olhando-a cada vez mais surpreso, sentiu-se despedaçado de novo, o coração dele pareceu para de bater no instante em que Winry falou isso.

-Ela?- Ed pensou em fazer-se de desentendido, mas não pôde, a palavra saiu tão tremula de sua boca que ele nem sabia o que tinha dito de verdade.

-O Al me contou que conheceram uma garota. Eu sei que gostava dela Ed- finalizou Winry, fechando os punhos firmemente,óbvio: ela já sabia, não adiantava alegar inocência, só ganharia mais tempo na perpétua.

-Eu não a amava, se é isso que quer dizer- falou Ed sentando-se na cama, tentando de tudo para parecer calmo, 'amor'não era exatamente seu sentimento favorito.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
(Tomo fôlego e tento puxar do poço do meu espírito Mais uma vez você se recusa a beber como uma criança mimada)

-Idiota, eu sei que sim- disse Winry cerrando os punhos mais ainda, ergueu o rosto e o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a velha frieza tomando conta de Ed novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que algo se derretia.

-Eu nunca pude amar ninguém- comentou Ed descuidadamente, sabia que realmente era verdade, Winry estava certa, mas ele nunca iria admitir que a amou, que tinha chegado a sentir algo por ela.

-Egoísta!- berrou Winry, as lágrimas transbordando de seus olhos - Por que não me conta a verdade Ed? Você e o Al, mesmo quando perdem alguém continuam carregando o mundo nas costas! Como me consideram amiga de vocês se nunca me dizem nada!!!???- Declaração final. Ed olhou-a por alguns segundos, indeciso entre levantar-se ou continuar com a frieza habitual. Ele sabia que Winry tinha dito a verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tinha exagerado, mas nunca poderia contara ela o motivo de sua frieza.

Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better  
(Minta para mim Me convença que eu sempre estive doente E que tudo isso Fará sentido quando eu melhorar)

-Idiota- dessa vez o xingamento veio da parte de Ed- Você não sabe de nada pra ficar falando essas coisas! Nem ao menos estava lá!!(3)- berrou o garoto, levou a mão a boca, percebendo o que tinha dito um momento depois, tinha piorado tudo,  
Winry agora estava em prantos, pegou a chave inglesa e atirou na cabeça dele, nocauteando-o, correu para seu quarto um segundo depois.

.--.--.--.--.

-Ah nii-san, você foi duro demais!- falou Al depois de Ed ter lhe contado sua versão do acontecido, tinha uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça em sua cabeça dolorida.

-Eu? Duro demais? Você não sabe o que ela disse Al!!!???? -Ed sentiu-se contrariado, mas já sabia o que seu irmão ia dizer depois,ou pelo menos,pensava que sabia.

-Ah, onii-san, você sabe que não podemos proteger a Winry nas missões, e, não fui culpa dela o que aconteceu à Armony-

-Mas eu não estava gostando dela...-argumentou Ed desviando para o segundo assunto mais desagradável.

-Estava sim!!- respondeu Al prontamente, olhando Ed com uma aura ameaçadora de armadura ambulante- E ficou muito triste com o que aconteceu!! Eu sei que ela disse que sabia dos seus sentimentos...- 'ela'? Ed se perguntou mentalmente,ai, estava ficando mais complicado...não podia fugir, suspirou e jogou a bolsa com gelo longe, anunciando que ia falar com Winry.

I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder  
(Mas eu sei a diferença Entre eu mesma e o meu reflexo Não posso evitar de me perguntar)

Bateu na porta do quarto dela, um pouco mal humorado.

-Winry eu...- começou ele tentando parecer calmo e arrependido- Pode abrir a porta?-

-Posso te ouvir muito bem com a porta fechada.- respondeu a garota de dentro do quarto, irritando Ed mais ainda.

-Bah! Que seja!- e virou-se para ir embora, teria ido se Al não estivesse parado perto dele com uma imensa aura assustadora que o ameaçava a fazer a coisa certa.

-Nii-san- disse Al- Tem que pedir desculpas primeiro...- lembrou ele, Ed virou-se novamente.

-Winry eu queria me-me-me de-des-desc-desculpar pe-pelo q- que eu disse- gaguejou o garoto, percebendo que seu irmão tinha descido as escadas, silencio. Viu a porta se abrir e temeu pela sua cabeça já dolorida.  
Lá estava Winry, de cabeça baixa, parada segurando a porta, sem nenhuma ferramenta na mão.

-Ed, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- perguntou ela erguendo o rosto para olhá-lo, os olhos manchados pelas lágrimas recém derramadas, por culpa dele novamente. Ed confirmou com a cabeça, preparando-se para qualquer tipo de pergunta que poderia vir a seguir.

Which of us do you love  
(Qual de nós você ama?)

Essa era a única pergunta que ele não estava preparado para responder.Sentiu seu rosto corar, seu coração apertou, parecia que alguém tinha pego o coração dele e estava apertando para esmagá-lo com todas as forças que tinha.  
Winry o olhava esperando uma resposta, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente.

-Eu não sei- respondeu Ed temendo que a garota o machucasse com alguma ferramenta oculta, pensava que amava Armony,mas também gostava de Winry, gostava das duas, mas jamais poderia dizer isso já que eram sentimentos totalmente diferentes.

So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now  
(Então eu sangro Eu sangro Eu respiro Eu respiro...)

-Então você não sente nada...- sussurrou Winry.

-Não quero que algo aconteça a você também...- disse Ed - Não saberia o que fazer se algo...- não completou a frase, também não precisava.

-Está tudo bem- disse Winry - Eu sinto muito...

Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more  
(Sangro Eu sangro E eu respiro Eu respiro Eu não respiro mais)

.--.--.--.--.

Nossa, nunca esperei esse final O.O sério, foi meio fluffy, e o Ed fico meio Ô.ó ou coisa parecida, entre uma fic, poesia,sing a long com Sayonara Solitia ou Breathe no more, até mesmo com riraito, enfim, levei três horas pra escrever tudo!  
Caramba, da ultima vez, em três horas eu escrevi 4 capitulos de Kimi ga XD ah, as notas:

(): well, pra que tanta nota? tah, ao que interessa. Essa parte veio de um snapshot que minha mana Gabi me mandou,é do OVA Especial Reflections. Vwleu mana!!!!!!!!

(1):Veio de uma outra fic minha,chamada 'Drawing in the rain' e fala sobre sonhos impossíveis, na cena a personagem ... que é ... fala com o Al e pede para que ele corte os cabelos dela.  
(2):Tah, ultimo, acho. Referencia ao episódio 8.

Kissus gente!! reviews please!! 


End file.
